


Seth + Roman One Shot's

by TheShieldImagine



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, WWE, WWE FanFiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldImagine/pseuds/TheShieldImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot's based off individual requests. Each chapter is a separate request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seth + Roman One Shot's

** **

**[Read on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/50076867-rolleigns-one-shot%27s) **

**[Read on Tumblr](http://theshieldimagine.tumblr.com/post/124487567045/one-shot-masterlist) **

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

"Are you still on for lunch next week?" Roman asked walking into the room you and Seth were sitting in

Seth's eye's narrowed and he looked up at Roman

"Wait, what's this?" he asked suspiciously

"Me, (Y/N) and Dean are going out for lunch next week" Roman said sitting down beside you on the couch

"So, you just decided to take my girlfriend out?" Seth inquired

You could see Seth's jaw clench and he was getting annoyed at the mere thought of you spending time with Roman, even if Dean was there as well

You had known Roman for more than 6 years and he had introduced you to Seth, you often hung out with each other and you would confide in him when there was no one else around. You had the type of relationship a brother and sister would share and you felt completely comfortable around him.

"What's got you so worked up?" Roman asked, as confused at Seth's reaction as you were

Seth had been like this around Roman for months and you were'nt really sure why. He always seemed short-tempered and irritable in the presence of the Samoan

Seth didn't respond to Roman's question and shrugged it off, choosing to scroll through his phone instead. Roman had come to visit you both and he brought a movie with him, you took the DVD out of his hand and put it on, eager to distract from the awkwardness. You could'nt help but notice Seth's eye's glaring into you as you led beside Roman on the couch, resting your legs on his lap. He knew you and Roman were purely platonic but, it didn't stop him from getting jealous from time to time.

After an hour you got up and made your way to the kitchen to get some popcorn, Roman sat himself down on the floor and looked over to Seth who was now starring at the TV blankly

"You alright bro?" Roman asked concerned

"Yep" Seth replied sharply, not taking his eyes off the screen for a second

You returned with the popcorn and climbed behind Roman, placing your feet either side of his shoulders as you sat down. His head fell back onto the edge of the cushion you were sitting on and he grinned at you

"What?" you asked looking down at him

"You gonna share that?" he asked referring to the popcorn in your hand

"Only if you let me play with your hair" you said with a cunning smile

You had always been obsessed with his hair and you were one of the only people that he'd let touch it. Roman rolled his eyes at you and lifted his head back up, removing his hair band and letting his hair fall down freely. You held the popcorn out to him and he took a handful before settling back down, flopping his head between your legs. You instantly started to run your fingers through his hair and you both carried on watching the movie. Seth looked over to Roman and noticed his head move to the side slightly as he enjoyed the sensation of your touch. Seth would often sit between your legs like Roman was, but you had never played with his hair like that

\- he felt envious of Roman

\- he wanted to feel what Roman was feeling

A few hours passed and it was getting late so Roman decided to call it a night and leave, you said your goodbyes and had just started to tidy up when you noticed Seth still glaring at you from a distance.

"What is wrong with you?" you asked irritated

"Nothing" Seth said shaking his head in denial

"Yes there is, you've been glaring at me all night and you hardly spoke to me or Roman when he was here!!" you said walking over to him

You sat down beside him and attempted to make eye contact with him, you could tell by his face that he had something on his mind and you were determined to find out what it was. You budged up close to him and looked at him

"Talk to me Seth" you said

Seth placed his phone down beside him and looked up at you, letting out a long sigh, knowing you were'nt going to give up until he told you what was wrong

"Why don't you ever play with my hair?" Seth asked his eyes full of sadness as he spoke

You scrunched your face up at him

"What?" you asked confused

"My hair......you never run your fingers through my hair like that" he said tugging at his hair slightly as he spoke

"Well, i didn't know you wanted me too" you replied, giggling a little

"What's so funny?" Seth asked looking less than pleased with your reaction

"Is that really what you've been annoyed about!! me playing with Roman's hair?" you said, sensing there was something else on his mind

You leant over him and ran your fingers through his hair, kissing him softly on the forehead. You straddled his lap and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into you

"Better?" you asked pouting at him

He didn't respond to you so you took it upon yourself to start plaiting his hair, picking up a few strands of his blonde patch. Seth took hold of your hand and lowered it down by your side, stopping you in your tracks.

"I know you and Roman are just friends and everything but i don't know.......i just feel like i'm second best when he's around sometimes" Seth confessed, his voice barley louder than a whisper as he spoke

"Your jealous of Roman?" you asked placing a hand on his face

Seth nodded his head in conformation and it was breaking your heart to see him so upset and defeated. You had no idea that he felt this way and if you had, you would have put his mind at rest a long time ago.

"Seth......we're just good friends and we've never been anything more than that. Besides, there are so many things that i do with you, that i don't do with anyone else" you said in a sooting tone

"Like what?" he mumbled

"Like this" you said leaning down and kissing him on the lips

His arms instantly wrapped around your waist and he deepened the kiss, his lips moved into a smile as he kissed you and he knew what you said was right. He slowly pulled back from you and smiled widely as he looked at you

"I love you and i'm sorry" he said

"I love you too" you said pecking his mouth with a soft kiss

 


End file.
